


streetlights; miles morales x male reader

by plaguewastrel



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possible Character Death, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Sunflower, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewastrel/pseuds/plaguewastrel
Summary: hey hey ao3 readers! this is my first fic here, but i intend on making several others for different fandoms too! if you’re interested in that, i am planning on writing bungou stray dogs, danganronpa, mystic messenger, dsmp, and other ship/character fics. feel free to request characters and ships :D until next time!(also, name credits do go to my friend milf! it may not make sense now, but the name will make sense later :) chapter one name credits go to my friend julez [julezlive_ on twitch ;)] )
Relationships: Miles Morales/Reader
Kudos: 3





	streetlights; miles morales x male reader

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey ao3 readers! this is my first fic here, but i intend on making several others for different fandoms too! if you’re interested in that, i am planning on writing bungou stray dogs, danganronpa, mystic messenger, dsmp, and other ship/character fics. feel free to request characters and ships :D until next time!  
> (also, name credits do go to my friend milf! it may not make sense now, but the name will make sense later :) chapter one name credits go to my friend julez [julezlive_ on twitch ;)] )

Miles Morales; The kid down the street, the popular guy at school, and sometimes known as “The Street Painter”. You and him hardly knew each other. You had spoken once or twice; one time you had pointed out his untied shoes, and another time when he happened to enter the infirmary as you were there. Other than that? You two were plain strangers. And, to be honest? You’d rather keep it that way. No offense towards him, of course. But, the way you visualized him was as another annoyingly popular guy. Sure, he could draw. And, sure, he seemed cool. But, in the end, you didn’t feel like wasting your time with the likes of him. You were much better than that. And, yet, you could hardly keep your eyes off of him. Someday’s in class, your eyes were locked on him, as he spoke to other classmates. You couldn’t remove them. It was if they had been superglued on. The reason why was simple, but you’d refused to accept it as truth. For now, you hated Miles. And, you were perfectly fine with that.

That was, until you saw him a day or two later. Your head buzzed, the pain hitting it immediate and harsh. You could only assume he felt the same due to the scrunched and pained expression on his face. It was odd; and, honestly a bit scary. But, you brushed it off as a pure coincidence. Nothing could’ve potentially link the two of you, after all. _You were two complete strangers, and it would stay that way._

But, if you hated him, why did you find yourself thinking about him so often? His skin, his smile, his eyes, and the way he spoke to people. It left an odd feeling in your stomach. Like fish swimming around in search of food; alternatively known as butterflies. Of course, you didn’t want to accept that, and narrowed it down to a feeling of pity, or disgust. Something odd. Much like the feeling you felt earlier in the week. A few days prior, you found out your roommate had been kicked out; something along the lines of “bad behavior”. It sucked; he was a cool guy. You were left to wonder who your new roommate would be, hoping for some jock who was never there. Soon enough, the door creaked open, revealing the familiar figure of a boy; dark skin, fluffy hair, and untied shoes. This had to be him. Miles Morales.. Why did God hate you so much? You didn’t mutter a word, turning around in your office chair to face your computer screen.

“Hey. You’re Y/N, right? I’m Miles. Miles Morales.”, he desperately tried to seize your attention, hovering over your shoulder. He watched you type, specifically the way your hands seemed to move on their own. You didn’t care to answer him. However, after a while the silence became depressing. You thought for a minute or too, before shutting your laptop shut with a deep breath.

“What kind of creep just watches a guy type?“, you let out a frustrated groan? turning to face Miles. “ Yeah, I’m Y/N, L/N. I work late shifts. So, as long as you don’t bother me during the day, we’ll be fine.”

“Oh, yeah! That’s totally fine. I work late shifts sometimes too!”, Miles enthusiastically replied.

“.. Cool?”, your tone was quite the opposite; cold and uncaring. You watched Miles unpack his clothing, staring at the shared bunk bed. You had the bottom bunk, and he had the top. Neither of you objected to this; Miles seemed to be excited by your willingness to take the bottom bunk. You couldn’t understand why, but brushed it off as some childish thing. An odd boy, Miles was. Once the boy fell asleep, you got to work. Taking a suit out of your bookbag, pulling a mask over your face. Opening the window, you snuck a final glance at Miles, before jumping out of the window. You knew you had to attend to your duties. You stared at the bright city lights, remembering who you were.

You were Mariposa, otherwise known as The Butterfly. And, soon, you would be the one to save New York City. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all!! sorry for a kinda short first chapter; i can assure you that the ones leading up to this are a lot longer 😓 i hope you enjoyed!! ❤️


End file.
